Bandicoots and the blue box
by Mr Whovian Hackleton
Summary: Since Dr neo Cortex is now gone Crash and Coco are now enjoying their holiday vacation until a blue box appeared nowhere as the opens could it be Crash's friend or girlfriend


Bandicoots and the blue box

Written by Edward Hackleton

After defeating Dr. Cortex like three times, it was about time to take a vacation in N sanity island where Crash and Coco are enjoying their day without anything evil ruining their nice day. Aku Aku was taking a nap while relaxing. Pura is building a sand castle with polar like pen pals, Crash was holding still while Coco is jet skiing.

"Yeah, Crash your doing great." Said Coco smiling at Crash. Even though Crash is still doing great and amazing. Aku Aku woke up from his nap as he heard a strange noise, something had appeared in this island.

"What is this thing?" Aku Aku thought to himself.

It was a blue box appeared N sanity island as the doors suddenly opened very slowly. Crash and Coco got back to the island quickly as they saw the blue box, can it be an evil enemy or a hero from another world. A head popped out from the doors as the man looked at the bandicoots and a floating spirit mask but the man only said one word to them.

"Hello," Said the man. "I'm the Doctor, would you like a jelly baby." The Doctor introduced to himself and offered some jelly babies to the others. Crash put his hands in the packet and took one jelly baby and ate it, he really liked that sweet which is nice of him. The Doctor looked at Crash for a reason why the Doctor heard about Crash.

"You must be, Crash." The Doctor asked at Crash. He nodded at the Doctor which the Doctor has found the right person. "There someone who wants to see you, she is inside my Tardis."

Crash looked behind from the Doctor as he saw a female bandicoot walking out through those blue doors, the female bandicoot was remembered Crash from a long time ago after they were captured by Dr. Cortex since Crash managed to escape from without her but really didn't want to leave the female bandicoot behind after he came back to rescue her.

"Hi, Crash," Said the female bandicoot. "It me, Tawna you rescued me from that evil mad scientist Dr. Neo Cortex right?" Crash tried to remember when he rescued her which he really can't remember that time.

Tawna felt so sad when Crash can't remember, she really didn't want to blame him but the Doctor felt sorry for Crash and Tawna as she heads back to the Tardis, the Doctor put his hand on Tawna shoulder just to apologise.

"It okay Tawna, it not yours and Crash's is fault." Said the Doctor as he offered Tawna a jelly baby.

As they head back to the Tardis, Tawna heard a voice for the first time. "Tawna." It was Crash that spoke to Tawna for the first time. Tawna smiled and wiped her tears from her eyes ran to Crash as she hugged him and kissed him with smooches.

"Oh, Crash you finally remember," Tawna cried happily. "I'm so proud of you, we can be together for ever sweetie." Tawna was very happy about Crash remembering when he rescued her from Dr. Neo Cortex.

The Doctor smiled at Crash and Tawna as they can be together again. "Well, I'm very proud of you two getting back together." The Doctor said. Crash and the others are heading back to the house to celebrate they're reunion of love, the Doctor was standing there looking at the sun setting down.

"Doctor, aren't you coming to join us." Coco asked the Doctor.

"Yes I'm coming right away." The Doctor followed Coco to the house as they went through the jungle trees as they've now found the house, the house was a little bit small because even though the Doctor is very tall to fit inside the house.

Coco opened the door to get inside, the Doctor bopped his head though the house has he easily fitted inside the house but he accidentally bumped his head on the ceiling "Oof." The Doctor rubbed his head to make it feel better.

"I haven't missed anything did I?" The Doctor asked.

"Not really Doctor, we were just getting started." Tawna smiled by putting her hand on Crash's shoulder and a kiss on his cheek. The sat down on a chair as Aku Aku offered the Doctor for a drink of Wumpa juice and he loved it.

Crash got out of his chair as he pulled something out from his pocket which it is a little box but inside this little box is a wedding ring and he is proposing for Tawna, her face lighten up of happiness she was very excited as she was feeling joyful. "Oh yes, Crash I will marry you." Said Tawna happily.

The Doctor was very surprised to hear about the proposal from Crash as Tawna said yes to Crash, the Doctor liked that kind of news.

A few months later the wedding is about to start, Crash was waiting for Tawna patiently for her as Aku Aku was walking up with Tawna to Crash. Tawna looked very beautiful in a stunning shiny wedding dress and Crash looked very smart in a groom suit with a lovely flower on his fabric groom coat.

The bridesmaids next to Tawna is Isabella, Ami, Liz, Megumi and Coco.

The grooms next to Crash is Crunch, Aku Aku and K9 the faithful robotic dog and last at least, the Doctor as the vicar.

The wedding is now ready. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to for the lovely wedding of Crash and Tawna," The Doctor said to Crash and Tawna. "Crash would you take Tawna to be you're beloved wife," He asked Crash. Crash nodded as in yes he would take Tawna to be his wife. "And Tawna would you take Crash to be you're beloved husband." He asked Tawna.

"Yes I do." Tawna said.

The Doctor closed the book and smiled at Crash and Tawna. "As I may present to you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Said the Doctor. Crash and Tawna are now finally married as they kissed.

The Bandicoots we're having a fun time when they are dancing to some music to celebrate Crash and Tawna wedding day, the Doctor sat down next to K9 while the Doctor was have a drink. "I do tell you K9 that was a lovely Wedding day for Crash and Tawna." The Doctor said to K9.

"Affirmative, Master." K9 agreed. Isabella came over to the Doctor for a dance.

"Hi, you like to dance with?" Isabella asked the Doctor. The Doctor smile as he got up from the chair.

"Of course you can my dear." The Doctor took Isabella hands as they did some tango dance, the others seem to enjoy while they were watching Isabella and the Doctor dancing to each other which is really and amazing.

A few hours later everyone left the house as Crash and Coco were cleaning up the mess from the wedding party Tawna helped them too until the Doctor was carrying a gift for Crash and Tawna as they turned around towards the Doctor. "I have a wedding gift for you, before I go and say goodbye you lot." The Doctor handed the gift over to Crash and Tawna as they opened the box which really surprised them with happiness.

"Awww he made a plushies of us, Crash." Tawna adored the Doctor's gift, she and Crash hugged the Doctor as he say goodbye, but he hasn't forgot a gift for Coco as he handed to her.

"Wow it a plushie me," Said Coco. "Thank you, Doctor." Coco hugged the Doctor as he left house.

The Doctor turned around towards Crash, Tawna and Coco as he waved his hands "Take care you three I will see you again soon." The Doctor waved at them, Crash wiped the tears off his eyes because Crash and Tawna will miss the Doctor very much.

"It okay sweetheart he will back soon." Said Tawna as she kissed Crash in the left cheek.

The Doctor and K9 got back to the Tardis until they heard a knock on the door, the Doctor opened the door and it was Isabella. "Hello to disturb you, Doctor." Isabella walked inside the Tardis, she was really shocked but she doesn't know what to say. "What the heck." She went outside of the Tardis and she went back inside because she is really confused by the looks of the Tardis. "Don't believe it."

"Amazing isn't, Isabella," Said the Doctor. "I've been travelling though time and space like going on holiday for a start." If only Isabella had a choice if she wants to travel with Doctor through time and space.

"Is it okay if I can travel with you, Doctor?" Isabella asked the Doctor for permission. The Doctor agreed with her so Isabella can travel with him which is going to be lots of fun for a new adventure.

The end


End file.
